LeagueDescent
by TYZO300
Summary: A group is formed a plan is hatched and a series of events will occur that lead the Justice League towards their downfall and rebirth. Will things ever be the same again or will it change for better or for worse. Pairings: SMxLL, BMxWW, AMxM,FxIW, GAxBC, GLxSSxLO and others.
1. Part 1

_**Hello all and welcome to my Justice league fic inspired Chuck Dixon, Jo Duffy, and Alan Grant. None of the characters except the OCs I own. They are the property of DC Comics.**_

* * *

_ Hello world I'm David Calambo and this Global Net News Todays top story the Justice League has once again triumphed over evil as they defeated a group of villains. They were assembled by Lex Luthor to fight the league on two fronts; they consist of catwoman, bane, Black Adam, sinestro, and others. What's more shocking was that the evil genius supplied the insane Joker with a nuclear device with the intent of setting it off in Metropolis. However thanks to the league the bomb was safely disarmed and all villains were apprehended yet some report that the league vanished into thin air and have not been seen for a while. I am here report that all members are currently alive and active therefore will be continuing keeping our world safe. In other news new head of Defense Jocelyn Kilroy has commissioned a new taskforce that will combat any high level crimes should the league be missing for any circumstance. That is all we have for today I'm David Calambo and this is GNN._

The broadcast ended as the taxi came to a stop in front of the five star hotels and driver turned his head to the fare. "Ok that'll be forty bucks miss." Said the driver as the patron paid and opened the door. Emerging from the cab was person wearing a tall trench coat and a dark hat yet you can tell that it's a female by the figure and curves. She entered the hotel following the instructions she received in a message earlier. She was led to the auditorium looking around the dark room only to see nothing but darkness until a light shined on the stage. Emerging into the spotlight was a female with a perfect model figure, flawless blonde hair, unblemished skin, blue eyes, and dark red lips while wearing a tight black dress. "I'm so pleased you could join us for the evening Volcana." The female said as the figure's disguise burned revealing a voluptuous woman with a mane of fiery red orange hair wearing a black leather dress under a red designer coat. "Us?" the pyrokenetic asked. "Yes isn't that right-" she said the name of each person coming from out of the dark.

"Pied Piper" A young man walked out wearing black clothing with a hood, has on glasses, and seems to have some weaponized gloves.

"Electricutioner" Out of the darkness a man with half of his face scarred and wearing some type of wire with electrical wiring on it came out.

"King Shark" Heavy footsteps were heard as giant at 7ft appeared wearing black armor, has unusual pale skin, a fin on his head, and wearing a metal mask with very sharp teeth in it.

"Killer frost" Another baddie appeared who has pale skin with somewhat spiky blue hair; her outfit consists boots &amp; fingerless gloves lined with fur and a v cut leotard with a snowflake icon all in the color blue.

"Atomic Skull" A green light shined showing what seems to be armored man with cylinders on his back but, most rare his head is just a skull and is covered in green fire.

"Laira Omoto" Levitating out was a female alien who looked human only difference is her skin purple and hair orange and has on a red armored leotard with glowing red ring.

"Cheetah" The female in question was tall covered cheetah fur, orange hair, and cat eyes. She wore thighless chaps and a low cut tank-top that stops at her abdomen.

"Anarky" From the shadows what most considered a ghost but was actually alive; a man wearing a completely white costume with a hood and cape. His utility belt is also white and has cylinders, much like the batbelt. His eyes are completely white like Batman's, but more widely open. His outfit bears the Anarchy symbol on the chest.

"And last but not least Maxima" The member was woman with red hair wearing what seems to be a ceremonial garb of some sort with a transparent cape withdrew from her hiding place.

"And you are?" asked Volcana. "Darci Mason please to meet you" she said walk down the stage. "Mason? Vait I've heard dat name before" Electrocutioner said; "Why yes I'm the daughter of Charles Mason" she replied gaining shocked looks from the ones who were born on earth. "Charles Mason once the head of the international criminal syndicate known as the Crimson Consortium" said killer frost; "Yep that's the one" Mason confirmed. "Ok so you got all us out of here what do you want" Atomic Skull demanded; "easy, I want you all to work with to put an end to the Justice League" Darci said confindently only to receive laughs from some of her audience. "Sorry love but the whole team up and take on the league, been there done that, and it doesn't work; some of us can attest to that" Cheetah said getting nods from some of the bad guys. Then all of a sudden a cloaked figure appeared next to crime heiress out of thin air. "Who is that!?" Maxima commanded; "Don't worry he's a friend; he's traveled to alternate earths and found one in particular where a plan concocted by one of the core member's foe to how shall we say "Break Him" work and we shall implement that plan only for the entire league" Darci replied. "What is this plan" Piper asked; "all in due time my friend here has just implemented the first step all we need to do is wait for the right moment and the strike" she responded. "What do we get?" shark bellowed; "Money, power, and most of all retribution on the League personally" Darci offered. "So who's in?" she asked.

"I accept" replied Pied Piper

"Da me too" answered Electrocutioner

"Sure" Volcana retorted

"Okay" King Shark reacted

"If sharks in I'm in too" countered

"This is gonna be fun" answered back Atomic Skull

"I am righteous Vengeance" yelled Laira Omoto Red lantern

"Guess I could give it a shot" said Cheetah

"To face my equal in another game oh did you even need to ask" Anarky alleged in sadistic glee

"As long as superman suffers I will join" Maxima vowed

"Fantastic!" Darci yelled appreciatively as her partner remained silent.

And thus the Vice Alliance was born.

* * *

**_Hello and thank you for reading review and I will post another chapter; and here the where the heroes and villains will come from._**

**Pied Piper-CW The Flash**

**Electrocutioner-Arkham Origins(he's alive in this fic)**

**Volcana-Superman the animated series**

**King Shark-Assualt on Arkham**

**Killer Frost-Assualt on Arkham**

**Atomic Skull-TerminAitor Deviantart**

**Laira Omoto-Emerald Knights and wardog-zero Deviantart**

**Cheetah- Justice League Doom and BrokenTeapot Deviantart**

**Maxima- DC animated universe**

**Darci Mason-Superman the animated series but with a different bio.**

**The league will be mostly that from the Injustice game with some elements from other media.**

**Aquaman**

**Batman(Bruce Wayne)**

**Flash(Barry Allen)**

**Green Arrow**

**Shazam**

**Martian Manhunter**

**Superman**

**Wonder Woman**

**Zatanna**

**Green Lantern(Hal Jordan)**


	2. Part 2

_**I'm glad to do this fic that others will be reading and that you support it anyway as promise review and you shall recieve so here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Alcatraz Island**

**Arkham Asylum**

**Belle Reve**

**Blackgate Penitentiary**

**Concord Federal Penitentiary**

**Crowley Penitentiary**

**Hangar 44**

**Iron Heights Penitentiary**

**Kulani Prison**

**Pena Duro**

**Stryker's Island**

**Van Kull Maximum Security Facility**

These are some of the top prisons in the world where it contains some of the most dangerous metahumans and darkest criminals. However unknown to either the staff or the prisoners, at the weak points of each prison is a M168 Demolition Charge.

_**…5**_

_**…4**_

_**…3**_

_**…2**_

_**…1**_

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

All prisons were wrecked and half the staff were either injured or unconscious as, for the convicts however let's just say they shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Several inmates were escaping and are now heading to the home cities of the league in waves. The citizens were going through the night like everything was normal until they saw something in the distance. The jailbird army came in view and the citizens started running for their lives in fear. The crime spree has begun as there was nothing, but robbery, destruction, assault, and chaos.

**Watchtower**

The orbital satellite was a massive as it was majestic; in the control room John Jonzz was making a final check to see if everything was fine before turning in for the night. "It seems everything is-" then the code red alarm rang; the martian checked the screen to see what was going. What he saw shocked him to his core; he pressed the dire threat alert signally all Justice League members.

Hal Jordan was flying somewhere over Canada when he got the alert' then flew straight up.

Barry Allen just bought 2 dozen donuts when his earpierce started ringing; knowing he couldn't take a rain check he decided eat and run as he swoosh to the Hall.

Billy Batson was at the arcade trying to get the high score when he got the message he swiftly left the arcade and called upon the wizard.

Arthur curry had just finished rounding up some modern day pirates looking to rob a cruise ship when his communicator went off; he dove back into the water to nearest teleporter spot.

The magician herself is in bed and trying to get some sleep when duty calls; (literally) at first she tried to ignore but couldn't so she got up and teleported herself to the watchtower.

Oliver Queen is currently in the middle of his exercises when his computer was beeping; he got of the ladder and geared up.

Bruce Wayne and Diana of Themyscira are currently on a date slow dancing enjoying each other's company; however it was shortlived as the batwave was buzzing signaling their date to an end.

Clark Kent was doing research in his Fortress of Solitude on something he learned during their fight with the Regime when his super hearing heard the league call; he quickly went warp pad and beamed up.

All core league members made in to the control room to see what was going on. They saw reports of crime, disorder, and mayhem happening all over the world. "This is a breakout on a global scale, from what we can tell this is mostly happening in Coast City, Central City, Gotham, Metropolis, Star city, and in other capitals on the western hemisphere." "We'll handle our cities but, get every ally we have; all auxiliary members, The Titans, The Team, The Outsiders, even The Renegades." Superman said as the league went to warp pads and were teleported to a different city.

_**Gotham**_

The city was in turmoil as supervillains ran amok doing whatever they please none more so than Firefly. The weaponized arsonist was torching everything in sight with no end in sight. "Burn baby burn Hahahahaha" cackled Firefly as he was cooking everything with his flamethrower. A batarang came from out of nowhere cutting of the supply of fuel to his weapon. Firefly looked up to see the caped crusader standing on the rooftop above him; "Well well well, one serving of extra crispy bat wings coming up" the pyromaniac said as he threw a couple of napalm grenades to where his adversary stood. Batman only leaped from the rooftop and bat-grappled onto the flier's leg; Firefly the tug on his leg and decided to give the bat a ride. "Get off vermin" he said before flying upward giving the bat no chance of overpowering him. The vigilante was being swung from side to side narrowly dodging buildings and maneuvering through the sky; this was going to be a long night.

_**Central City**_

The Flash was running around the entire city helping the police keep it under control. However that changed when he all of a sudden slipped on the road and glided through the street then hit his head on a parked car. When he got up he turned around and saw Captain Cold and Heatwave. "Its payback time freak!" heatwave yelled as he and Cold fire their thermal weapons at the scarlet speedster. Flash quickly dodged the two blasts; Cold tried freezing the ground again but, the hero only ran on the buildings. "Catch me if you can" Flash said running around the two rogues creating a tornado lifting them up. He then ran away preparing to finish them off; he ran until he was a couple of miles away. Once he saw the tornado dissipate he started running till he reaches Mach speed; the duo started falling to the ground at high velocity. Before they reached the ground a fist collided with their faces and then beforehand they could recover both were elbowed in the back of the head knocking them out. Flash stopped and disarmed the rogues as he secures them; "Round 1 Flash" He said putting his hands together then bowing like something out of a kung-fu movie before running off.

_**Star City**_

Trying to navigate through the chaos was one of the world's deadliest assassins Deadshot. He didn't care what was going on as long as he gets out alive; he soon made it to a small clearing when an arrow was shot in front of him. Upon closer inspection he noticed there was a cable connected to it and saw the archer protector himself zipping down in front of him. "Going somewhere Lawton" Arrow said to the assassin; "Out of town you however are going six feet under!" Deadshot replied firing his sniper rifle at his opponent. Green arrow dodged it and proceeded to fire his arrows at the marksman. Deadshot took cover and continued firing; the battle continued with no end in sight despite the assassin's skills. Deadshot aimed his rifle trying to get a shot when another flew and damaged his weapon making it inoperative; "looks like the calavary arrived" the emerald survivor said thinking it was Arsenal began walking to the gunslinger. However after seeing the arrow that pierced the gun he noticed that the tip had a pink heart; it was then he knew who saved him and it wasn't an ally, Landing before the two was a female archer with red hair and was wearing a yellow visor. "Hi sweetie!" screeched the obsessive villain known as Cupid. "Sorry Carrie but I cannot allow you to kill deadshot" he said then notices a red targeting laser on both of them; they dodged the shots to see Deadshot arming his gun gauntlet. "Touching arrow but I wasn't called one of the world's greatest assassin's just for letting other people do my dirty work" the assassin said while he kept shooting them despite Cupid now engaging Green Arrow in combat. Green Arrow couldn't believe that he's taking on a woman who's obsessed with him while trying to save the guy she's trying to kill while he's attempting to kill the both of them. "I bet this stuff never happens to Green Lantern" Arrow retorted.

_**Coast City**_

"Why me?!" green lantern wailed as his construct shield was the only thing keeping him from getting pummeled by hundreds of shipping containers thanks to the magnetic powers of Dr. Polaris. "Surrender and die Green Lantern" Dr. Polaris said as he continued his assault. "Yeah let me think about…no thank you" he replied before making a construct of a giant dodgeball before flinging it. It ricochets on the containers till it hit Polaris sending him straight into a building. Polaris recovered and flew out of the building only to see Corp member nowhere in sight. "Where did he go" he said; looking around he didn't notice the object dropping above him until was too late. An anvil construct struck Dr. Polaris sending him tumbling all the way to the ground. As the bad doc laid unconscious the emerald knight hovered above him looking down; "well I guess those cartoons are good for something after all." Hal said.

_**Shreveport**_

The townsfolk were running away in terror as two deadly females hovered around spreading nothing but fear and despair. "These know nothing better than to run with their tails between the legs." Said the vampiress Dala. "I couldn't have said it any better myself" said the sorceress Tala as they continued their trek only to block by a wall of ice; they turned their heads to the amazing Zatanna herself standing confidently. "Move along little your petty little trick can beat my powerful arcane magic" Tala demanded; "well prepare to be astounded" Zatanna answered. "Llaberif" a fireball was flung at the two only for them to easily dodge them and charge at her; "tropelet" she vanished to the other and released another attack. "Mrotsliah" large chunks of ice were raining down on femme fetales giving Zatanna to do another attack. "Imanust" A giant wave of water came crashing down on the two villainesses without harming the civilians.

_**Somewhere in Siberia**_

The infamous KGBeast was riding through the snow in a snowmobile while carrying nuclear launch codes. His only problem being the green alien in pursuit; the assassin sees a tall mountain and an idea quickly forms in his head. Attaching a missile to his gun prosthetic aimed it at the mountain and fired it. As the explosive made contact with the alp it imploded causing a massive avalanche tumbling towards them. KGBeast hit the gas accelerating himself to safety as for the Martian he was caught in the flurry of snow. "Dasvydania…freak" he said before continuing his drive through the tundra. He almost made it when the Shapeshifter phased out of the ground and punched him straight in the face; knocking of the vehicle and into the snow unconscious. Martian Manhunter just hovered over the Russian and grabbed the codes; "Hello murder" Jonzz said.

_**Alcatraz Island**_

"Are sure we can't talk about this?" earth's mightiest mortal asked the ongoing waves of criminals coming at him. "Screw you" one of them said swinging at crowbar at the hero's head only for him to catch it easily without difficulty. "Okay don't say I didn't ask" Shazam said as he tossed him over his head and knocking down another group of inmates. The waves just kept on coming but, it was no problem for the mystical warrior as kept pummeling through them as if it was a video game.

_**Pacific Ocean**_

A high speed chase on water was commenced as the coast guard was following escapees on a speed boat. The pursuers were maneuvering through the rigid waters trying to catch their quarry; what they did not know was that they were about to receive assistance from below the sea. The convicts were so focused on what was in front of them they didn't see the torrent coming at them. Diving out of the water and landing on the boat was the king of Atlantis himself. The criminals not driving the boat grabbed the nearest thing close to them and attacked the champion of the sea. Aquaman used his trident to block the incoming attacks, and then did a sweep kick knocking them of the boat and into the water. He stabbed the trident into the boats engine causing it to decrease speed; as it slowed down Aquaman dove back into the water to go to the next crisis as the boat came to a sluggish stop. The Coast Guard came to the spot to see the criminals stranded in the water; they scratched their heads wondering what happened.

_**Metropolis**_

At a military airfield squadrons of robotic storm troopers were gathered waiting for their leaders to speak. Moving in front of them was the notorious time traveler Per Degaton and the cunning scientist plus occultist Baroness Paula Von Gunther. "Today we make history as we conquer the world and remake to a perfect world under our command" Degaton said; the machines raised their fists in service of their masters. "That's not going to happen" said the Amazon princess herself as she floated in front of them. "Vonder vomen" The Baroness sneered at the heroine as the traveler kept her at bay; "Wonder Woman so nice of you to join what is to be the dawn of new era" Per Degaton bellowed with his arms raised. "An era tyranny and oppression desist now or you will be stopped" Wonder Woman demanded; but the two villains only laughed at her threat. "Vhat vreally is a nice choice vonder voman vut as you can see we have you outnumbered zhen to einer." Baroness replied. All of a sudden a great blast of wind came by and froze the entire mechanical army solid; they looked up to see the man of steel himself joining the Amazonian's side. "Make that two on two" Superman corrected gaining glares from the militiamen, "Well it's like the old saying goes if you want someone killed right you do it yourself" Degaton said as he and Paula activated their battle armor. Wonder Woman pulled out her sword and shield while Superman just cracked his knuckles; Baroness got into her stance while Degaton readied his spear. The two prepare to clash; "dummkopf!" Baroness yelled, "Name calling won't you get you anywhere" Diana said. "What makes you think you can defeat me" Degaton roared, "I'm Superman what else" he replied calmly. The heroes and villains yelled as they ran towards each other creating a massive shock-wave as they jarred.

_**Bangkok, Thailand**_

Up in some secluded cliffs lies a private estate being used by a certain cadre of super-villains. They were all having dinner as their mysterious traveler was projecting the leagues battles for all of them to see. "I must say this is one the most exquisite displays of chaos I have ever witnessed."Anarky said never taking his eyes off what was going on in the world. "Creep" Pied Piper said under his breath as he continued eating his pasta. "So this weirdo is responsible for the big breakouts" Atomic Skull said just finishing his Tuna Stew. "Yes he placed bombs on a strategic point of each prison where it will have the most impact, isn't that right Nameless?" Darci asked enjoying her sushi. The cloaked one known only as nameless nod his head admitting his part in the plan. "This was your big plan a worldwide breakout; are you even sure all these prisoners can beat the league?" Laira questioned still eating the rare cooked beef. "Of course not my dear all I want are the meta-humans fighting the league, while my men go and recruit the nonmeta-humans" Darci replied; "So when do we come in I'm itching for a fight?" Electrocutioner demanded before getting back to his lobster and crabs. "Paitence all we have to do is wait your time will come." The crime heiress said; Shark just kept eating his pot of gumbo, Frost just rolled her eyes as she was playing with her ice cream, Volcana was just sipping her wine not caring what was going on in the conversation, and Cheetah just smirked excited to finally put an end to Wonder Woman once and for all as she consumed the last of her ribs. Darci only continued smiling knowing that everything was going according to plan, and by the time the league figures it out it will be too late…for them.

* * *

_**So how was it I know there wasn't much action in this one but I promise you there will be in the chapter. So in the meantime read some of my other stories and review.** _


End file.
